The present invention relates to a process and system for attaching a communication line such as an optical fiber or cable, to a target surface including walls or ceilings inside building structure.
When a communication line such as an optical fiber or cable is installed inside rooms of an existing building to connect with modems and/or other components that have a fiber optical interface, the line is usually stapled to the room walls, along baseboards, around door frames, and inside corners, such that the visual impact of the installed line is acceptable and the cost of its installation is reasonable. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,817,892 (Oct. 19, 2010).